Justice League: Hunted (2020 Film)
Justice League: Hunted is the live-action sequel to the award winning movie, Justice League. Like its predeccessor, it is based on the DC Comics team of the same name, and is produced and distributed by Warner Bros. Studios. The film is directed by returning director Zack Snyder, with David S. Goyer returning as Writer, and Hans Zimmer returning as Composer. In the movie, the Justice League faces off against both the League Of Assassins and the Court Of Owls while also dealing with a highly skilled and mysterious assassin who seeks to kill the Justice League. The movie is set 5 years since the first one. Development began in June 2018, a month after the first movie released in theaters. The script was worked on between June and August, with casting auditions beginning at the start of September. Casting was filled from September to early November, and filming began in February 2019. The movie was filming in Washington D.C., New York City, New York, London, England, and Tokyo, Japan. Scenes were filmed underwater, along at Yellowstone National Park. The Movie premiered on June 26, in Washington D.C., and was released in theaters on July 4, 2020, in 2D and 3D. The movie won Best Actor, Best Visual Effects, and Best Director, and reached $2 Billion dollars in Box Office Gross. It was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on September 1, 2020. Summary: 5 Years after forming together to stop the Apokoliptic invasion, the Justice League must deal with new threats as they are attacked by Deathstroke, who is leading the League Of Assassins and the Court of Owls, undercover spies infiltrating both the United Nations and the U.S. Government, and a highly skilled assassin is hunting them down. Plot: The movie begins with Deathstroke talking to a unknown assailant on the phone, only responding that the satelites will be in orbit within 72 days. Deathstroke then asks the assailant if he had anything to do with the destruction of 3 Military Air Vessels, but only to hear him hang up. 5 Years after the Darkseid's invasion, most of the heroes have gone back to their lives working as individual heroes, except for Batman and Superman, who continue to work together. As they are investigating the war between North Korea and South Korea, the 2 heroes are attacked by Deathstroke and several high-level members of the League Of Assassins, which includes Lady Shiva, Silver Monkey, and Merlyn. After fighting for several moments, Superman manages to take down Silver Monkey, and Batman takes down Merlyn, but are too late as Deathstroke and Lady Shiva escape with a valuable item for Deathstroke's employer. The heroes then assemble the rest of the league and discuss the situation about Deathstroke and Lady Shiva. While Flash and Aquaman think it was just a coincidence, everyone else thinks that it was a planned attack, and that there is something bigger at large. As they turn the TV on, they see that a old friend and supporter of theirs, James Miller, who was a businessman who helped rebuilt several cities after the Apokolips invasion, return and states that he has returned to help people once again. Meanwhile at the United Nations, Secretary General Tseng harshly tries to push for new satellites to be approved and activated, in which it can track any suspicious activity in the world at any time. The UN decides to then vote on it, later which they approve, and Tseng contacts the mystery employer and reports that everything is going according to plan. Investigating a possible breakout of Arkham, Batman finds nothing and decides to call it a night. But as he drives back to the Bat-Cave, he finds a armored man just standing in the road blocking his way. Batman then gets out of the Batmobile, and the man starts shooting ninja stars at Batman, thus starting the fight. For a few moments, Batman has the upper hand, until he is stabbed and then electrified until he falls down to the ground. He is then continuously punched and kicked in the face, until the man breaks Batman's right arm and left leg, leaving him alone and unconscious in the streets, just before entirely blowing up the Batmobile and then disappearing. Arriving back on the Watchtower, the heroes plan their next move against Deathstroke, who is readying the League of Assassins to fight. Cyborg then is alerted by a unknown message that is hitting the internet, all mobile devices, and TV and he turns it on. They find that the unknown assassin who goes by Razer has Batman broken down and captured, and plans to destroy major cities if anyone tries going after them. Showing that he's serious, he sets off a bomb that explodes and destroys the entire White House, abruptly killing the President. The League plans to rescue Batman right away, with Cyborg the only one staying behind. With the coordinates that Cyborg was able to track down for them, the League heads to Nanda Parbat, but they end up finding Deathstroke, Lady Shiva, the entire League Of Assassins, and the Court Of Owls, which they ensue in a battle. Razer ends up hacking into Watchtower Zeta Beams and arrives on it, only to find that Cyborg is still there. Before Cyborg can alert the league, Razer activates a virus inside Cyborg, and he ends up shutting down. Razer hacks into Watchtower settings and activates a proton cannon to the space station, and sets its coordinates for Paris, France. While in secrecy, Secretary General Tseng shoots the head of the United Nations and assumes leadership, calling upon the world leaders to surrender to Razer, having revealed himself as a agent for Razer. The League manages to stop the all the mercenaries, even Deathstroke, when they find that the message has came back on all signals, showing that the Watchtower is now a fully operational cannon, and shooting upon Paris, France, which ends up being completely obliterated. All everybody sees now is a gigantic crater that was once the remains of a great city. Superman heads back up to space to try and shut down the Watchtower, but is ended up caught in the gravity force of the proton energy being firing, and disappears. the second Proton Energy Beam strikes Washington D.C. and much more people die again. Wonder Woman, Flash, and Aquaman go to fight Razer and rescue Batman, while Green Lantern goes to find Superman and shut down the Watchtower. When the three get down they immediately see Razer, and starts fighting him, but to only see that all 3 of them are still no chance against him. Buildings start to collide, which causes Flash and Aquaman go to evacuate civilians, but before they go, Wonder Woman is able to knock off Razer's mask, revealing himself to be James, who seeks revenge against the most of the league for standing still and doing nothing when his wife, children, parents and sister were all murdered by his brother, along with his entire home city. With them all dead, James left to train in the mountains and came back to kill the Justice League. Wonder Woman and Razer then start fighting again for a short period, until Razer stabs Wonder Woman in the water and electrifies her, rendering her unconscious. And just as he is about to kill her, Batman comes up from behind and throws a explosive batarang at Razer, damaging his helmet. In Space, Green Lantern is looking around the Watchtower when he finally finds Superman. Only seeing that Superman is badly hurt and that the Watchtower is beginning to launch another proton energy beam, Green Lantern takes Superman onto the Watchtower, and manages to find Cyborg. He removes the virus from Cyborg, and they try to take out the Proton Cannon. Cyborg discovers that the only way to destroy the proton cannon is to self-destruct the Watchtower, prompting Green Lantern and Superman to leave since Cyborg must stay behind and do it manually. One more city is eventually obliterated by the Proton Cannon, which is revealed to be Tokyo, Japan, before Cyborg is able to destroy the Watchtower, thus sacrificing himself. Without his helmet, Razer does not have the list of weaknesses for the Justice League anymore. Still, even without the information, he is still able to beat Batman senseless, only to be interrupted by Superman, who is fully recharged. With his only option being retreat, Razer shoots a kryptonite bullet at Superman, and then immediately escapes, with several buildings crashing on Batman, Superman, and Green Lantern. The 3 manages to survive due to Green Lantern's energy shield construct, and from there they remove the bullet from Superman, and bring Wonder Woman to Mount Justice's emergency wing. With the crisis over for now, the team honors Cyborg in memory with a statue right outside from the new Hall Of Justice. The team also plans to open a new membership drive, enabling them to welcome new heroes into the Justice League. In the post-credits scene, Deathstroke is seen training new warriors in the League Of Assassins and the Court Of Owls, and plans to attack the heroes once again, but is decapitated by Razer, who claims that he is now the new leader of the League and the Court, and if anyone disagrees, they will have the same fate as Deathstroke. ''Cast: 'Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman: 'A Survivor of his home-world Krypton's destruction, Kal-El landed on earth and was raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent. As a adult, Clark Kent became Superman when he discovered a Kryptonian ship on Earth, and when General Zod came to try and terraform the Earth in to a new Krypton. Now seeing that he has a purpose, Superman again joins up with the Justice League after a mysterious invasion of assassins left him and Batman ambushed. 'Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman: ''' Son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. At a young age, Bruce saw his parents killed by one Joe Chill in a alley, and never forgot that night again. He was raised by his butler Alfred Pennyworth, and had trained all around the world. When he came back, he saw a opportunity to fight crime and avenge his parents' deaths by becoming the Batman, as he is now a member of the Justice League. ''Gal Gadot as Princess Diana/Wonder Woman: ''Princess of the mighty Amazonian race, Diana is a proud and confident woman who saw her mother die at the hands of Ares. Becoming Wonder Woman, She then fights for all who need help, and even joins together with Superman and Batman from one time to another. ''Jack Quaid as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern: ''When he was a young boy, Hal Jordan lost his father after a horrifying plane crash. Now as a adult, Hal works for his ex-lover and best friend Carol Ferris' company as a test pilot. But one night, a alien from another world came down to Earth, claiming for the one person with the most willpower. Hal was that one, as he then became Green Lantern of Sector 2814, and now the only ones he works for is the Guardians Of The Universe ''Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash: ''Barry Allen had a great life for most of his childhood, until his mother was murdered. His father was thought to have been the murderer, and was sent to jail, where only a few years later, he died. Now, Barry works for the Central City Police, until he was mistakenly struck by lightning mixed with chemicals in the lab. He then decided to fight crime as The Flash, fastest man alive! ''Josh Holloway as Arthur Curry/Aquaman: ''As a newborn, Arthur Curry was abandoned by his parents and lived on the shores of Maine. Then, years after, Arthur was brought to Atlantis, discovering that he himself is of Atlantean origins. He had worked hard to make up for years in the surface world, and then found out that he is of the royal family. He was crowned King Of Atlantis at a older age, and helps both Atlantis and the Justice League whenever one or both need him. ''Chadwick Boseman as Victor Stone/Cyborg: ''Victor Stone was just a normal high school kid who had tried to impress his father, Silas Stone. He signed up for football, where he was possibly one of the greatest players in Ford H.S. history. But his whole world changed when he was severely injured in a accident at S.T.A.R. Labs. He was then reborn as Cyborg, as he had cybernetic technology integrated into his body. He may be inexperienced, but could become one of the most important members of the Justice League. ''Lucas Till as James Miller/Razer: ''After seeing his parents, sister, wife, and children all murdered by his own brother, along with his home-city, James Miller disappeared from the map and went into hiding. But when he found out that the Justice League did nothing but stood there and watch his family die, he swore vengeance. Training with some of the most illustrious mercenaries in the world, James Miller became a cold-hearted assassin, and when he was able to acquire technology from the Red Room (due to a raid of STAR Labs 3 years earlier) he became the merciless assassin known as Razer. Being able to take down even Batman alone shows that Razer is one who should not be messed around with. Manu Bennett reprises his role as Deathstroke, Elodie Yung plays Lady Shiva, Chin Han plays Secretary General Tseng, and John Barrowman reprises his role as Merlyn.